


the line that i'd walk for you

by peterbparker



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - No Powers, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Angst, Clint and Sam Fuck Up, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Kinda, M/M, Meet-Cute, Post-Serum Steve Rogers, Prince Bucky Barnes, Sarah Rogers is a good ma, Soldier Steve, Talk of Canon Death, based off a movie, new york is populated, prince bucky, royal bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 17:34:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26232775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peterbparker/pseuds/peterbparker
Summary: “What did you two do to get stuck with us for one of the best nights of the decade?”“Nothing, sir,” Wilson replied, his eyes trained out the back window and not looking at Bucky. “It’s an honour.”Bucky huffed. “An honour to watch two spoiled rich kids get shitfaced and hold back their hair as they projectile vomit into the toilet?”Wilson’s lips twitched. “Something like that.”or; peace between the Allies and Russia is finally declared on Victory Day, resulting in the biggest party of celebration across New York. Prince James and Princess Rebecca convince their parents to let them go out for the night, but they get much more than they bargained for, all thanks to a few too many drinks and a soldier with blonde hair, blue eyes and a problem with the military and authority.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Comments: 3
Kudos: 67





	the line that i'd walk for you

**Author's Note:**

> i'm back again on my prince bucky bullshit!
> 
> tw: talk of death (it's canon that this character dies but in different circumstances in this fic), mentions of brock rumlow drugging a girl but nothing happens and the girl is okay
> 
> heavily based off the movie A Royal Night Out (a good feel, must watch rom com!) with a stucky and modern twist (i also changed the ending because the movie's ending sucked, even though we knew what was going to happen)
> 
> also please excuse any inaccuracies with new york city, the american military and royal protocol. i've taken extreme liberties and did very little research (i looked at a map of new york and was like 'oh there's brooklyn and there's manhatten' and that was it). also the military?? mix of british ww2 era military and making my own shit up, it's fine. 
> 
> title from imagine dragon's 'walking the wire'
> 
> enjoy <3

“You have to ask them.”

“Becca, don’t.”

“Come on, Bucky!” Becca tugged on her brother's arm, pleading with him using her big blue eyes to her advantage. Bucky resolutely kept his gaze on his sister’s bedroom wall. “I’ve already asked and they’ve said no. They won’t say no to you.”

“Are you sure?” Bucky flickered his eyes to Becca. 

“Positive.”

“No,” their dad said, not five minutes later.

Becca huffed and sat down on the plush armchair opposite the desk where their mother was sitting in her chair, their dad standing behind them. In Winnie’s hands was her speech she’d be making in a few hours, addressing the United States of America about the peace that was to come into effect at midnight tonight after four years of war with Russia. 

Bucky rolled his eyes and sat down in the other chair, crossing his arms over his chest. “Really? It’s Victory Day. New York’s going to be full of people celebrating peace, finally, and you want to lock us here.”

Winnie peered over her reading glasses, always the picture of Queen. Her dark hair was neat and precise, her white suit making her blue eyes pop. The large study room they were in only helped the case. Every wall that wasn't a window had old, dusty books up to the ceiling. 

“Bucky,” she sighed, taking off her glasses having come to the conclusion her stubborn children weren’t going to budge on this. “Why do you want to go?”

Winnie held up her hand to silence Becca, who had jumped in to start talking about some club she wanted to go to. Both of their parents were looking at Bucky, the weight almost more than the crown that would soon be sitting on his head.

“I’m meant to become King of America soon, right?” Bucky shrugged. “I won’t be able to go out celebrating with my sister then. This could be my last chance to be a normal nineteen-year-old.”

George sighed and went to open his mouth, no doubt to tell them no, but was cut off by Winnie speaking up.

“Fine.”

Bucky’s eyes widened as Becca shot up from her seat, acting like the seventeen-year-old she was. She squealed, rounding their mother's desk and throwing her arms around Winnie, who was chuckling.

“Winnie!” George rubbed his forehead. “There are so many things that could go wrong with this.”

Becca let go of their mother and come over to throw herself across Bucky, laughing into his chest as he smiled widely at his parents.

“We had our fun, remember, George? It’s their turn now.”

George sighed but didn’t argue with his wife. Bucky knew by his tense shoulders that George didn’t agree with this whole idea one bit, but Bucky wasn’t going to fight it.

Truth be told, Bucky was ecstatic. When Becca had proposed the idea to him two days ago, he had been wary. They hadn’t ever interacted with people outside high social class circles before. The American royal family going into the city was practically unheard of, especially to go to clubs and have fun.

But the idea stuck with Bucky. Since he was a kid, he’s been prepared and trained to take over the monarchy after his mother. He’s always known that he’s to be King, and it’s a heavy weight for a teenager to carry. He has to follow very strict rules, schmooze with boring and elite people. His days are filled with meeting after meeting after meeting with stuffy adults who think they’re better than him just because he’s young, no matter his pristine education.

Bucky hasn’t lived like other nineteen-year-olds. He didn’t go to a normal school, he doesn’t have reliable and close friends, he doesn’t go to parties or have random hookups with guys.

Instead, he’s got expensive suits, an Instagram account that’s technically not his and is run by the royal social media person, gala after gala, expectation after expectation.

Going into the city, for one night, during the biggest celebration since VE Day, to finally live? Yeah, Bucky was ecstatic to go. 

With Winnie’s confirmation that they were allowed to go, Becca and Bucky briskly walked from their mother's study to their suites in the palace, located in Upstate New York, to get changed for the night ahead. 

Bucky greeted his sister at the bottom of the stairs in the main foyer. He whistled as she walked down, beaming at the bright smile on her face.

She looked beautiful. She was wearing one of her favourite dresses that she didn’t get to wear much, underneath a warm navy blue coat, the same shade as Bucky’s suit. The dress was pale pink, with a lacy flower pattern. Bucky knew it was short-sleeved, and it fanned out from her waist, ending just above her knees. She wore matching colour heels, her hair in a braid slash updo, pieces falling out to fan her face.

Bucky smiled at her as she came to the end of the staircase, wrapping her in a hug.

“You look beautiful, Becs,” Bucky whispered into her hair. “I can’t believe we’re doing this.”

Becca giggled and pulled back, arms still around Bucky. She had a happy flush to her cheeks. “Me too, this is going to be so great.”

She peeled away from his arms, reaching out to fix the grey tie around his neck. He was wearing a simple navy blue suit with a white shirt underneath, but he had put some product in his short hair. He felt great.

They heard their parent's footsteps approach and they turned to see their mother smiling at them, their father looking at them smugly, and two men in army uniform standing at attention behind them.

Both Becca and Bucky frowned.

“What’s with the boys?” Bucky asked, tilting his head to the two men who didn’t even flinch. 

George grinned. “They will be your chaperones for this evening.”

“Chaperones?!” Bucky and Becca shrieked, their voices carrying out across the quiet foyer of the palace.

Winnie winced. “I know, darlings, but we can’t let you out without some sort of security. Captain Wilson-” she gestured to the dark-skinned man with shaved hair underneath his cap, who saluted. “-and Lieutenant Barton-” the other man, with white skin, blonde hair and a scar on his eyebrows saluted. “-will look after you.”

Bucky rolled his eyes but didn’t argue, knowing they were already pushing their luck by going out. They were lucky it was only two military personnel and not a dozen. 

“Now,” George said, ignoring Becca’s puppy dog eyes. “Back by twelve.”

“Twelve?” Becca whined. “Are you serious? Peace is declared at twelve.”

“Fine, one,” Winnie relented, taking both her children into a tight hug. “Keep your phones on you at all times and stay with Captain Wilson and Lieutenant Barton. You can have a drink, but be responsible. I don’t want to see your faces splashed across the news and Twitter tomorrow morning, okay?”

“Everyone will be too drunk to take pictures, Ma,” Bucky smirked.

Winnie smacked him upside the head. “Don’t be a smartass, James. Do you understand?”

Becca and Bucky rolled their eyes, agreeing in unison. “Yes, Ma.”

“Good!” Winnie stepped away and gestured to the front doors of the palace. “There’s a car waiting for you. Have fun and be safe.”

Becca quickly grabbed Bucky’s hand, pulling him along to the front door. They laughed when their father called out their curfew to them, drowning out the synchronized steps of Captain Wilson and Lieutenant Barton behind them. 

The driver opened the door for them and they climbed into the black SUV, Wilson and Barton sitting opposite them, faces and posture straight. The car started and Becca watched out the window with wide eyes as they left the palace and got onto the highway to get into the city.

Bucky watched the two gentlemen opposite them.

“What did you two do to get stuck with us for one of the best nights of the decade?”

“Nothing, sir,” Wilson replied, his eyes trained out the back window and not looking at Bucky. “It’s an honour.”

Bucky huffed. “An honour to watch two spoiled rich kids get shitfaced and hold back their hair as they projectile vomit into the toilet?”

Wilson’s lips twitched. “Something like that.”

Barton shifted in his seat. “I thought Her Majesty said no getting drunk?”

Bucky lightly kicked the lieutenant's shin, lips turned up in amusement. “I’m joking, Barton. We’ll be good, so that means you two can lighten up, okay? It’s Victory Day, you can have some fun.”

Barton smiled then, looking at Bucky and relaxing his body into the seat. Wilson’s eyes flickered to Bucky’s. “Sir, we have-”

“A duty to your Queen, blah, blah, blah,” Bucky rolled his eyes and looked out the window, the blinding lights of the city in the distance. “Well I say you don’t have to be so-” he gestured to Wilson’s current tense posture and straight face for a lack of a better word.

“Okay, sir, but we won’t be drinking or leaving your side.”

“If you wanted to dance with me, all you had to do was ask.”

Barton laughed loudly with Becca, slapping his knee as Wilson’s lips twitched, relaxing slightly.

The car was quiet for the remainder of the drive into the city, but Becca and Bucky started to grow even more visibly excited as they grew closer and closer to the city. They watched with wide eyes as the streets started filling with people as they drove, waving American and allied flags, singing loudly, drinks in their hands. At one point the driver had to honk loudly to get a group of girls who were dancing in the middle of the street to run off.

They made their way into Manhattan, streets growing louder and busier. There were fewer cars on the road now, only a few taxis and them. People were banging on the car, shouting. Becca and Bucky watched with awe as people moved freely, basking in the relief and hope of peace.

Bucky also watched Barton smiling at the crowd and a tense Wilson, eyeing the crowd with disdain, obviously thinking it was going to be hard to keep up with Bucky and Becca in this crowd.

Eventually, they pulled up to a fancy building, security guards present at the top of the short staircase to get into the building. The driver opened their door, Barton going out before Barnes', Wilson following. Becca and Bucky held hands as they looked up at The Fountain, smiles growing.

Becca had told Bucky of the party that would be happening at The Fountain, and he could feel her excitement in her veins as she laughed, pulling him up the stairs. The security guards didn’t hesitate to let them in. Their parents must have informed The Fountain they would be arriving.

A man in a tuxedo walked up to them, bowing his head slightly in greeting. “This way, Your Royal Highnesses.”

As they followed the man through a well-lit foyer and upstairs, walls lined with gold, chandeliers hanging from the roof, Becca squeezed Bucky’s hand. They could hear loud music pumping from somewhere within the building.

“Actually, we are incognito tonight,” Becca told the man. “So if you could please hold the titles and everything, that would be great.”

The man shot them a look after his shoulder, confused, before nodding and turning back to the hallway they were now in. “Of course, Rebecca.”

Becca’s face lit up and Bucky knew right then that they were about to have the best night of their lives.

That feeling quickly faded as the man opened a door and they stepped into a large ballroom. Both Becca and Bucky’s smiles froze as they took in their surroundings. The room was filled with maybe a hundred or more people wearing dazzling and over the top ball gowns and suits. They all held flutes of champagne and as Bucky scanned the crowd who were all bowing or curtseying now, no one under the age of forty was present.

“Dad,” Becca hissed in Bucky’s ear, smiling sweetly to everyone looking at them. “He set us up, the asshole.”

Bucky sighed, waving to the crowd. “Hello, everyone. I’ll be just a moment.”

He spun back around to Wilson and Barton, who were standing straight near the door. “You two can go guard the door outside. Maybe you’ll have more fun out there than here.”

Barton’s lips twitched and he made to go for the door, but Wilson stopped him. “Sir, I-”

“Go,” Bucky pointed to the door. “Please.”

Wilson and Barton saluted and walked out the door, closing it softly behind them.

The man who had led them to their doom cleared his throat. “Your Royal Highness, perhaps I can introduce you to everyone?”

Bucky plastered on his press smile, squared his shoulders and didn’t linger on the gut-wrenching disappointment as the night he dreamed of faded from view.

♚♚♚

“And this is Alexander Pierce,” the man who Bucky still didn’t know the name of introduced him to another man who he already met last year fifteen minutes later.

“Yes,” Bucky smiled, shaking Pierce’s cold hand. “I’ve met Mr Pierce before. Lovely to see you again.”

“You too, sir,” Pierce smiled, and Bucky felt a chill run down his spine.

He was starting to get angry now. Angry at his parents for deceiving him, angry at the universe for thrusting him into a position from birth he never fucking wanted in the first place. His gaze shot beside him, hoping to see Becca standing with someone so he could at least not feel alone, but his body froze when he didn’t see Becca.

As he was introduced to the next rich asshole, Bucky scanned the room. He couldn’t see his sister.

Panic seized him until he looked at the door, not surprised to see it closing very quietly, a navy blue coat swishing out.

“I apologise,” Bucky said loudly, gaining the crowd’s attention that was mingling around him. “I will be back shortly but I must duck outside for a second.”

He smiled a smile his mother said was charming to those around him, not surprised to see a faint blush crop up on the elderly lady’s face he was meant to be talking to and walked briskly out of the room.

His eyebrows furrowed in confusion as he scanned the empty hallway, noticing that Wilson and Barton were not where he told them to be. Maybe they had run after Becca.

With that thought in mind, he ran down the hallway back to the elaborate staircase they had first come up, back to the foyer. He listened carefully for the music he had first heard and went down another hallway, relief flooding him as he found a similar ballroom to the one he had been in before, it’s doors opened wide.

The room was packed, more packed than the stuffy ballroom upstairs. Music pumped through speakers across the room, people dancing and drinking, shouting loudly over the music. As Bucky pushed his way through the crowd, apologising as he went, he noticed that this ballroom was circular, with three more levels stacked on top of it, the middle of the circle open so he could see that the other three levels were just as busy as the first one.

He sighed and knew that it was going to be hard to find Becca.

He spent the next thirty minutes pushing his way through the first floor, not seeing a flash of blue eyes much like his own or a pink lace dress. He moved onto the second level, then the third, then the fourth. He had nearly given up knowing that Becca wouldn’t feel or hear her phone ringing with this music. 

He knew she would be here. She had been talking about this hotel and its infamous parties for years. She wouldn’t leave unless she found a better party.

Bucky sighed and spied the glass elevator that ran down the middle of the spiral staircase of all floors. Maybe his next best bet would be to find Wilson or Barton.

He walked over to the elevator and nearly tripped when he saw his sister inside, arm linked through a tall soldier's arm, with short dark hair and a scar running down the side of his face.

“Becca!” Bucky screamed at the top of his lungs, pushing through the crowd in a pathetic attempt to get to the elevator before the doors closed. “Becca!”

Becca’s head shot up and she locked eyes with Bucky, a flush to her face immediately telling Bucky she had already had something to drink. He didn’t like this at all. His possibly and probably drunk seventeen-year-old sister should not be with an obvious over thirty soldier at one of the biggest parties in the city.

“Bucky!” his sister yelled happily, waving to him.

He reached out to stop the glass doors from closing but missed them by a few seconds. He had one second to panic before the elevator started its descent and he watched with wide eyes as his sister disappeared from view, the soldier by his side smirking.

“Fuck!” Bucky cursed, running to the staircase and pushing everybody as he raced down the spiral staircase, chasing the elevator down and always missing it by a few seconds. 

On the second level, he heard Becca call out to him through the glass. “Lieutenant Rumlow and I are going to a club called Hydra!”

Bucky was both relieved and mortified now that he knew the name of the soldier and the club they were heading too. He knew that he would never let Becca forget that she abandoned him for some, admittedly handsome but creepy, soldier.

Becca got off on the first floor and Bucky watched from the top of the staircase as Rumlow led his sister to throw the crowd out the door. He took a few seconds to catch his breath and as he ran, following them out, he noticed Barton sculling a drink at the bar with Wilson sitting next to him, worry evident of his face.

Bucky didn’t bother to stop and bolted after his sister, spying the top of her and Rumlow’s head as they got swept away with the crowd on the street down to the subway station below them.

Bucky tried his hardest to push through the crowd, but he gave up and let the river take him down to the station as well. He walked on the tops of his toes, eyes never leaving Becca. He watched as she got onto a subway, not even bothering to look back at Bucky as he watched the subway leave the station.

“Fuck,” Bucky cursed again, more quiet this time. He dropped his head in his hands.

What was he going to do now? Becca was obviously smitten with this soldier and she was a stubborn woman. There was no way Bucky was going to be able to pry her away. And for crying out loud, a subway! Bucky didn’t know the first fucking thing about New York’s subway system and had no clue how to get anywhere.

He was about to go back up to the hotel and find Wilson and Barton because surely they’d be able to help when a noise ran out through the subway station, a calm robotic voice following.

Bucky’s head shot up as he listened, scanning the text scrolling across the TV’s around the station. The voice told him a subway was about to arrive, heading towards Brooklyn. Bucky pushed his way to the crowd and fought his way into the cart, only breathing a sigh of relief when the doors slid shut and he rocked with the train as it started to move.

The cart was busy but Bucky spied a seat empty next to a sleeping soldier. He sat down with a huff, knocking the soldier in his haste to claim the spare seat.

“Sorry,” Bucky apologised, resting his head back and staring at the ceiling.

The soldier huffed but didn’t say anything, staring out of the window.

But then the cart filled with an awful rendition of the national anthem, drunken soldiers and women alike belting it out at the top of their lungs. Bucky snorted, watching the people around him sing of their Queen, wishing he could record it and send it to his mother.

The soldier next to him groaned, shifting in his seat so he could glare at everyone around them.

Bucky grinned and nudged the guy with his elbow. “Don’t like the national anthem?”

“The national anthem can go fuck itself when it’s being sung by a bunch of drunken idiots,” the guy mumbled.

Bucky laughed as the guy turned to glare at him, shaking off his suit jacket because it was a little warm in the cart.

He was very handsome. Short blonde hair was messy on top of his head, blue eyes squinted at Bucky in a glare, soft pink lips pressed tightly together. He couldn’t have been much older than Bucky. Maybe a year older or younger. Bucky nearly swallowed his tongue as he realised just how gorgeous this man was.

The man’s blue eyes weren’t glaring at him anymore, but assessing him. Bucky squirmed in his seat under the scrutiny.

“Where are you going?” the guy huffed. “You look too fancy to be heading to Brooklyn. There are rich people parties in Manhattan, pal.”

Bucky bristled, glaring at the man. “That’s very rude of you. For your information, I was at a rich people party in Manhattan but then my sister got on a subway and now I’m looking for her.”

The guy squinted at him and opened his mouth but was interrupted by another voice. 

“Tickets, boys?”

Bucky turned and looked to a pot-bellied man with a scanner in his hand, looking at them with disinterest. The soldier next to Bucky held out a ticket, which the man scanned, before looking at Bucky expectedly.

Panic flooded his lungs. “I-uh, sir, please, I don’t- I don’t have a ticket.” he fumbled, embarrassed.

“Got any cash to buy one?” the guy asked, his voice gruff.

Bucky floundered, knowing that he only had his card in his phone case, no cash on him.

“I’ve got it,” the soldier said next to him, producing a few notes from his bag on his pocket with Bucky’s ma’s face on them.

The ticket man grunted and accepted the money, taking a ticket out from a bag slung across his chest and handing it to Bucky. He moved onto the drunk people in front of them.

“Thank you,” Bucky said, turning to face the soldier fully. “That was very nice.”

The soldier waved him away. “What subway did your sister get on?”

Bucky blushed, hating himself for once again knowing nothing about normal human life. “Uh, it was one at the last stop.”

The soldier froze, turning around to face Bucky fully, his face showing curiosity and disbelief. “Was it on this platform or the other one?”

“The other one?” Bucky guessed because it was definitely not the platform this subway had been at.

The soldier laughed. “You poor guy. You know nothing about anything, do you?”

Bucky straightened in his seat. “I’ll have you know I graduated at the top of my year level, sir. Now tell me about my sister.”

“Well, _sir,_ ” the soldier said mockingly. “Your sister’s subway was probably headed to Times Square, which is in the opposite direction to where this subway is headed currently.”

“What?” Bucky yelled over the drunken singing in the cart, shooting up from his seat and running his hands through his hair in distress. “Shit, no, seriously?”

Amusement was quickly fading from the soldier’s face as he saw Bucky’s obvious panic. “Yes. If you get off at the next stop, there should be a kiosk where you can ask someone for help to get you to Times Square.”

“Thank you!” Bucky called, waving goodbye as he pushed his way to the doors, knowing the announcement for the next station had been called a few seconds prior.

Bucky pushed himself out of the cart, standing in a subway station just as busy as the last one and just as confusing. He read all the signs he could see and saw a large blue info icon that looked promising before he felt a hand on his shoulder and he jumped.

He turned around to come face to face with the soldier from before, lips pressed into a firm line as he held Bucky’s suit jacket.

“Oh,” Bucky said, taking the jacket from him, hands immediately going to the pockets to find his phone there. He slipped the jacket back on, phone in hand. “Thank you.”

“It’s fine,” the man said and then Bucky realised he had gotten off the subway that had already left the station.

“Your subway!”

The guy shrugged. “Well, you left your jacket on the chair and it seems like you could use some help to find your sister, so here I am.”

Bucky’s shoulders sagged in relief and made sure to show his appreciation on his face as he looked at the man. A faint blush spread across the soldiers face, a contrast to the green of his uniform. Bucky filed that information away for later. 

“Can you call her?” he asked, pointing to Bucky’s phone.

Bucky sighed. Maybe she would pick up now. There was no harm in trying.

Just as he turned the phone on and pressed his thumb down to open it, the crowd moved as a new subway pulled up, people pushing and fighting to get on. In the rush of the crowd, Bucky and the soldier were knocked around. Bucky gasped as his phone left his hands and felt his heart crack as his phone cracked too, the screen utterly shattering as it came into contact with the floor.

When the chaos died down and the subway left, Bucky reached down to pick up his phone. He looked at it sadly, pressing the home screen button only for the phone to flicker for life for a few seconds before completely turning off.

He sighed and looked up to the soldier, who was watching him with a frown. “Guess I can’t call her.”

The soldier sighed and spun around, walking off to the staircase that led back up to the street.

“No!” Bucky cried out, reaching out for the other man, pushing his way through the crowd to get to him. “Please, wait!”

Bucky followed the soldier's broad shoulders and slim waist up the stairs to the street and down the sidewalk for a few seconds before the soldier disappeared through a door.

Bucky stopped to read the sign above the door, making out ‘The Four Leaf Clover’ before he quickly rushed inside to follow the soldier in.

Bucky only had to scan the bar for a few seconds before he found the man he was looking for, leaning against the bar and holding up two fingers. The bartender nodded and took some money from the other man before pouring two beers.

Bucky frowned and walked over to the man, glad that the bar wasn’t as packed as the streets and the subway station, but probably busier than it usually was on a Wednesday night. There was music playing throughout the bar, something familiar to Bucky’s ears, loud conversations and laughter over drinks. There were standing stables, stools at the bar, booths lined on the walls. 

The floor was sticky and the place was grimy and Bucky loved it. It was a far cry from places he would normally be. 

The soldier’s eyes flickered to Bucky’s and there was no surprise on his features. Perhaps he hadn't run off then, Bucky thought, maybe he led me here.

He took the two full beers from the bartender and gestured for Bucky to follow him to an empty booth not far from the bard. He slid in on one side, so Bucky slid in the other.

Before he could speak to the soldier, he had already placed the beer at his mouth and started to drink, not taking his eyes off of Bucky. Bucky, sensing the challenge, lifted the other beer to his mouth and stared as they both drank the beer.

The soldier’s mouth ticked at the corner in amusement, and Bucky had the distinct thought of perhaps they could become friends, before the soldier was reaching out and lifting Bucky’s beer with his finger, forcing Bucky to match his drinking pace.

They finished their beers and Bucky took a napkin from the centre of the table, wiping his mouth, the warmth of alcohol making his cheeks pink. The soldier just used his uniform sleeve to wipe his mouth and snorted when he saw that Bucky hadn’t.

“What?” Bucky said. “This is a very nice suit.”

“I can see that.”

“What the hell are we doing here?” Bucky threw the napkin down on the table. 

“Having a drink.”

“Oh for god's sake,” Bucky threw his hands up and fell back into the booth. “Do you not care about my sister’s wellbeing?”

The soldier’s lips twitched but he didn’t reply to Bucky’s question. “What’s your name?”

Bucky opened his mouth, the name James on the tip of his tongue before he abruptly closed it. He always introduced himself with the name James, because only his parents and his sister called him Bucky, his preferred name. No one else knew of that name and only knew because they worked at the palace and had heard his family. But he was incognito tonight. He wasn’t Prince James Buchana Barnes of the United States of America. He could just be Bucky.

“Bucky,” he replied, liking the way it felt. “You?”

“Steve,” the man replied.

“Fabulous,” Bucky replied, leaning forward. “Steve, let’s go find Becca, okay?”

But before Steve could say anything, the bar erupted into another terrible drunken rendition of the national anthem.

Steve groaned and sunk into his chair, glaring at the bar patrons. Bucky laughed, singing along loudly and watched the crowd sway. 

Suddenly the bartender jumped up on the bar, her arms raised over her head. “Oi, everyone shut the fuck up!” she yelled, loudly, causing everyone to stop mid lyric and turn towards her. “The Queen’s about to make her speech!”

The crowd erupted into cheers, a sense of bewilderment overcoming Bucky as he watched the bartender turn the TV over to a popular channel, an American flag waving across the scene. Everyone clamoured around, moving to get a better position to see the speech as the flag faded and Winnie came into view.

It was surreal, watching as his own mother addressed the nation, the loud ruckus of the bar turning into silence as everyone watched their leader with wide eyes and an open mouth. Bucky didn’t pay much attention to the speech. He had heard it enough times now for it to be memorised. Instead, he let himself watch the crowd watch his mother, cataloguing and memorising every little reaction he could to tell his mother about later.

It was one of her deepest fears and greatest insecurities that the people actually hated her and didn’t respect her. Bucky, personally, thought she was a fucking fantastic queen and had told her as such. She had only laughed and waved it away.

She would be pleased to see people crying now, he thought. 

His eyes landed on Steve just as the speech was finishing. He was staring at the table, hands holding his glass tightly, jaw tense. Bucky frowned and kicked him under the table.

“Are you even listening?” he hissed, not wanting to disturb others.

“Why would I?” Steve said, obviously not caring about disturbing others as he didn’t even lower his voice a notch.

“It’s the Queen, you fuckwit!” someone called out from the other side of the bar.

“And?” Steve yelled back. “It’s just a speech.”

Bucky was glad that he wasn’t the only one who had gasped loudly, eyes wide at Steve’s tense shoulders and unwavering eyes as he stared down everyone in the bar.

“Just a speech?” the bartender cried. “Peace will be declared soon, soldier. Aren’t you happy about that?”

“Of course I am,” Steve said. “This whole war has been a big waste of time and so is listening to that speech.”

“Why don’t you like the Queen?” Bucky asked, feeling the anger rising in his bones. 

Steve scoffed but didn’t answer.

“Answer him!” Another soldier said, coming up to their table and towering over Bucky.

When Steve didn’t answer but raised an eyebrow in challenge, the soldier slammed his fist down on the table, making Bucky jump.

“The Queen!” he shouted, lifting his glass in a toast.

“The Queen!” others joined in, lifting their glass.

“The Queen!” Bucky echoed loudly, lifting his glass towards Steve.

The bar was silent, waiting for Steve’s reply. When after a few seconds he didn’t toast the Queen, the soldier grabbed him by the front of his uniform, lifting him from the seat and dragging him towards the door.

Smiling, Bucky followed as the crowd started to cheer the Queen’s name. Bucky watched satisfied from the doorway as the soldier practically threw Steve on the ground, shouting the Queen’s name before coming back into the bar.

Steve was lying on the ground, glaring up at Bucky who leant against the doorway, head cocked to the side.

“You okay there, Stevie?”

Steve growled and got up, marching off down the sidewalk. Bucky felt the familiar rise of panic in his throat, chasing after him, all defence on behalf of his family was forgotten.

“Steve!” Bucky said, dodging a young couple. “Wait!”

Steve stopped suddenly and turned around, letting people crash into him before Bucky caught up, panting slightly.

“Yes?” Steve asked when Bucky didn’t say anything.

“You promised to help find my sister.”

“I did not,” Steve said, turning to continue to walk.

Bucky’s hand shot out and folded around a very toned bicep he would think about later, pulling Steve back towards him and forcing eye contact. “Steve, please. She’s seventeen, alone, probably drunk. She ran off with this soldier who looks like he’s over thirty and gave off creepy vibes.”

Steve searched Bucky’s face for a second and sighed. “Fine, come on. Times Square is this way.”

Bucky whooped, following Steve down the pathway. They were silent as they walked down the stairs to a subway station but Bucky thanked Steve when he pulled out some cash to pay for their subway tickets. 

They boarded a cart that was just as busy as the next one and they stood extremely close, gripping onto the handles above them as to not fall into each other. Bucky could feel Steve’s breath on his ear. He tried not to shiver every time Steve breathed out.

Steve gipped Bucky’s hand as they got off the subway, coming up near Times Square where it was the busiest Bucky had seen it all night. As they walked towards the Square, Steve quickly tugged Bucky to the left.

Bucky frowned but noticed a group of three soldiers, with caps red, walking around. Steve had moved them away from the red caps, who were military police. A pebble of dread settled in Bucky’s stomach. Was Steve hiding from the military? Why did he hate the Queen?

After Steve had dragged him into a more crowded area, he let go of Bucky’s hand and pointed to building over to the left. “Let’s split up and look for her. If you can’t find her, meet me over there, okay?”

Bucky nodded and they split up. He struggled his way through the crowd, checking every brunette and soldier’s face he could find. He apologised as he bumped into people, brushed the swearing off and kept going, determined to make sure his sister was okay.

He was so worried. This was not the night they had planned or hoped for. He desperately hoped he was wrong about Rumlow. Bucky could only imagine what he could do to a drunk, pretty seventeen-year-old who was too excited to experience life to properly think.

Bucky’s parents were going to kill him and Becca if Becca wasn’t already dead.

After searching for a while, Bucky made his way over to the building looking for Steve. He found the man in conversation with another soldier, laughing loudly. Bucky watched from a distance as Steve said something and the man leaned forward, resting his hand over Steve’s bicep. Steve quickly took the hand and instead of brushing it off like Bucky thought he was going to do, Steve held the hand, effectively pulling the guy closer.

Anger flared in Bucky’s gut. Who the hell was this guy thinking he could schmooze with another soldier whilst Bucky’s sister was god knows where?

Bucky stalked up and pushed the soldier in the shoulder. “Hey, go get your own boyfriend, you asshole.”

The guy's eyes widened and he quickly left and merged with the crowd. 

Steve frowned at him. “What the hell, Bucky?”

Bucky pushed Steve in the shoulder. “My sister is missing and you try to hook up with someone?”

“Woah, woah, woah,” Steve held up his hands. “I searched for Becca and couldn’t find her. He was just flirting with me, okay? I wasn’t going to leave you.”

Bucky tensed his jaw. “Promise you’ll help me find my sister.”

Steve looked Bucky in the eye and Bucky hated the way his breath hitched. “I promise I will help you find your sister.”

Bucky shook himself out, both to get rid of the lingering anger, dread, fear and attraction. He was about to say something when a screen lit up, the crowd chanting as they counted down to midnight.

Bucky watched in awe as the voice of thousands echoed around the city, people jumping and clutching their friends, kissing and throwing their hats and scarves into the air. When ‘one’ was shouted so loudly the ground shook, screams filling the air as peace finally settled across the world, Bucky turned to Steve.

Steve was smiling brightly, his lips stretching into a lopsided grin that made Bucky grin in return. They laughed, rushing towards each other, wrapping their arms around the other and holding tightly, swaying under the joy of war finally over. 

They didn’t know each other. Everything about them screamed that they were very different people, but the one thing that could unite people no matter the circumstances was hope. Their hope for this disastrous war to be over was finally realised, and they celebrated as such.

The crowd around them moved like a wave and Steve and Bucky found themselves laughing and dancing with a group of others, soldiers and women and everyone in between. Bucky forgot about himself for these blissful minutes. He wasn’t the heir, he wasn’t looking for his sister. He was a guy dancing with his new possible friend at the biggest party in the world.

Bucky caught himself stepping away from the group of people they’d found themselves with, panting from exertion but still laughing as he watched Steve wrap an arm around a woman’s waist and dip her, her own laughter crackling in the air like electricity.

He took the time to look around and let the moment settle over him, knowing he’d remember this night for the rest of his life. His grin widened when he saw a picture of his parents on one of the big screens, ‘God Save The Queen’ written underneath it.

The woman Steve had dipped nudged him then, pointing to the picture. “Gotta be two of the best people on the planet, don’t you think?”

“Really?” Bucky was surprised because he did know that, but he didn’t think others did.

The girl shrugged and tightened her ponytail that had come loose with the dancing. “She got us through the war, didn’t she? She’s very strong, and he’s such a supportive husband. That kid is gonna do great things too, I can feel it. Apparently, he’s very smart.”

Bucky laughed, a blush rising to his cheeks. “You think so?”

She winked at him. “Got a nice ass too, but don’t tell him I said that.”

Bucky spluttered and the woman laughed, obviously thinking he was mortified she was saying this about their future king. Nope, he was mortified because she was talking about his ass. 

Before he could try and formulate a response, he felt a hand on the small of his back and turned his head slightly to see Steve looking at him, eyebrows furrowed.

“As much as I would love to continue to party, we should probably keep looking for Becca.”

“Oh!” Bucky gasped, turning to give the woman a hug as a goodbye, hating himself a little for forgetting about his sister even just for a few seconds. 

Steve guided Bucky through the crowds out of Times Square, his hand never leaving Bucky’s back. Bucky felt warmth spread through him from that point of contact but he shook those feelings away. He had to focus on Becca.

They stopped in an alcove to an apartment so they could talk better, the river of people passing by them constantly. Bucky had never seen so many people in his life and he had the desire to speak to everyone. To learn their names and faces, their stories and dreams.

“Do you know where she could have gone?” Steve said.

Bucky thought for a moment, chewing on his bottom lip. “Well, she did board the subway headed this direction, and she mentioned a club when I was chasing after her. It started with an H, I think? High something.”

“Hydra?” Steve asked, raising his eyebrows in question. Bucky wasn’t sure if it was the fact that he didn’t know the club's name or the fact that he chased after his sister. Probably both. 

“Yes!” Bucky jumped excitedly. “Yes, that was it. How do we get there?”

Steve looked out over the sea of the people, thinking. Bucky wasn’t ashamed to admit that he studied Steve’s profile. He had a very strong jawline with a light sprinkling of facial hair coming through. He also had very long eyelashes and when he blinked, Bucky watched in fascination as they touched Steve’s upper cheek.

“We’ve got two options,” Steve said, turning back to Bucky and ripping him from his trance. “It’s way too crowded to take a cab and the subway will be a nightmare, so we walk. We can either follow the main streets and walk with the big crowd, or we take the back streets where there will hopefully be fewer people. It might take us a little longer if we don’t go with the main streets but there’s more of a chance we’ll lose each other in the crowd.”

“Back streets then, Stevie,” Bucky nodded, confidently. “I can’t risk losing my guide, can I?”

Steve’s lips twitched as he nodded. “Guess you can’t, can you?”

He put his hand back on the small of Bucky’s back and led them a little further down the street before nodding his head to a smaller street off the side. There were still people walking down the smaller street, but it wasn’t as crowded as the main streets. Steve didn’t remove his hand though.

“Do you really not know your way around the city?” Steve asked, turning his head slightly to look at Bucky.

Bucky shrugged, not really knowing how to answer the question. “I could probably figure it out if it wasn’t so busy. Do you live here?”

Steve nodded, a small smile gracing his lips. Bucky really liked it when Steve smiled, it filled him with butterflies and the strong desire to keep the smile on Steve’s face. “Yeah. I live with my ma in Brooklyn. Born and raised. The best place on earth.”

Their conversation was interrupted as they came to another sea of people and Steve expertly guided them to the next smaller street, where Bucky picked the conversation up again.

“Have you been to many places on this earth?” Bucky asked.

Steve gave him a sarcastic smile. “Been to the front.”

Bucky’s shoulders fell in sympathy. “I didn’t go all the way to the front,” Bucky said. “I was stationed at a camp a while away. I heard enough horror stories anyway.”

Steve shot him a surprised look. “You’re in the military?”

Bucky grinned, nodding. “Yep. Mechanic but I was just about to finish my training to become a sniper when I was brought back home.”

_Because my mother was close to finalising peace and she didn’t want her eldest son getting shipped off for a pointless mission._

Steve’s surprise grew. “Interesting. Why aren’t you in your uniform?”

“I’m incognito,” Bucky grinned.

Steve rolled his eyes. “Half of these people are soldiers. You look more out of place in that suit than you would in your uniform.”

Bucky huffed and straightened his tie. “I happen to think I look rather handsome in this suit, thank you very much.”

“I never denied that,” Steve smirked.

Bucky flushed but his attention was drawn away from Steve’s flirting to a short red carpet in front of a dark building, a security bouncer at the top of the stairs checking people’s ID before letting them in. Red neon signage flashed above the door and Bucky picked up his speed once he read HYDRA. 

Bucky pushed his way to the bouncer, ignoring the yelps and shouts from others. Steve followed and stood behind him, hands behind his back.

“Hi,” Bucky smiled at the bouncer, using all his training and people skills to try and win the guy over. “I’m looking for my sister and I believe she was coming to this club with a Lieutenant by the name of Rumlow.”

The bouncer’s eyes twitched but he shook his head. “Nope, sorry. Move along.”

Bucky didn’t, knowing the guy was lying. “Please, sir. She was wearing a pale pink dress and a navy blue overcoat. Very pretty blue eyes and she’s probably had a few drinks. Did she come into the club?”

The guy remained silent and Bucky was about to push his way through the club when he heard Steve sigh behind him. Bucky watched confused as Steve muttered something under his breath, looking up at the night sky as he took a few crumpled pieces of money from his pocket and gave it to the bouncer.

“Tell him what you know.”

Bucky turned back to the bouncer, delighted Steve knew how to handle the situation but a bit pissed off it took money for the bouncer to look after a drunk seventeen-year-old girl.

“Yes, your sister seems familiar,” the guy grunted. “And I did see Lieutenant Rumlow.”

“Great!” Bucky gushed. “Is she here now?”

The bouncer didn’t respond. Steve sighed again and produced a few more notes.

“Rumlow and her left shortly after peace was declared. You missed them by about forty minutes.”

“Fuck!” Bucky rubbed his forehead, regretting everything. “Do you know where they went?”

Steve held up some money for Bucky to take so he did, about to give it to the bouncer when he was pushed to the side by a soldier in military uniform. Bucky huffed, annoyed, and the soldier turned around to look at him.

He sneered at Bucky before his gaze shot to Steve, his eyebrows raising.

“Forget something, boy?”

Steve’s jaw tensed but he clipped his feet together and gave the obvious colonel a very lazy salute. Bucky was a little mortified.

The colonel scoffed and crossed his arms, glaring at Steve. “Wanna try it like you mean it?”

Steve’s jaw twitched and he relaxed his posture, leaning towards the colonel a little bit. Bucky watched in horror as Steve said, “Fuck off.”

Bucky gasped a little as the colonel pushed Steve roughly on the shoulder. Steve stumbled a little bit but it looked like he wasn’t going to back down from this fight. The colonel saw this and scoffed, turning to the bouncer who lifted the rope before the door, the colonel making his way into the club.

Bucky was torn between ripping Steve a new one or asking the bouncer the follow-up questions he needed when the club door swung open, two red caps barrelling through, their faces red with anger, their eyes set on Steve.

Bucky didn’t have time to even protest or react before Steve shot off, running down the stairs and disappearing from view, the red caps following him. Bucky sighed and gave the bouncer Steve’s notes.

“Where did Rumlow and my sister go?”

The bouncer took the money, eyeing the direction Steve had run off to. “Rumlow was talking about another club. The Red Room.”

Bucky’s shoulders slumped a little in relief and as he turned to go, he realised that his guide and only friend in this city had run off. He turned back to the bouncer, pulling out his best pout and puppy dog eyes.

“Could you please give me directions?” Bucky said. “I don’t know my way around and my friends run off.”

The bouncer regarded him for a second before he sighed and rattled off a bunch of directions that had Bucky’s head spinning, but he thought he got it. He gave the bouncer a kiss on the cheek in a show of gratitude and ran down the stairs, heading down the street in the same direction Steve had taken off.

He took a turn when the bouncer said he should, and another one, hands in his pockets as he weaved through the thinning crowd the further he walked away from Times Square. He was a little heartbroken that Steve had run off and broken his promise, but he was more worried about Steve’s obvious hate for the military and problem with authority. He must have been running from something. 

As he turned another corner, he walked straight into a wall of muscle.

He pulled back, an apology on his tongue but then he saw that it was Steve he had run into. “You asshole!” Bucky yelled, punching Steve in the shoulder. “What the fuck!”

“Woah, Bucky!” Steve caught Bucky’s next punch and pushed a little, making Bucky stagger back lightly. “I was coming back to get you. I’m sorry, I had to take care of that.”

“Take care of that?” Bucky hissed, poking Steve on the cheek. “Why did you just salute that colonel like you’re supposed to do?”

An angry red flush took over Steve’s face as he gritted out, “Because it’s what I'm supposed to do. I don’t take orders from anyone anymore.”

Bucky huffed, scanning Steve’s uniform for any sign of his unit or affiliation to the army, noticing a small captain’s pin.

“Where are your stripes?”

Steve’s fist clenched by his sides. “Where did the bouncer say your sister went?”

“A club called The Red Room,” Bucky said absently, following Steve as he walked around the corner in the direction Bucky was going to head. “Where are your stripes?”

“They took them off me,” Steve spat out.

Bucky’s face scrunched in confusion. That didn’t make a lot of sense. Did Steve betray his unit? Was he actually an asshole that got kicked out of the military?

“Does your Ma know about that?” Bucky asked and he knew he hit a sore spot when Steve turned around and poked Bucky in the chest.

“No and I’d like to keep it that way, so shut your damn mouth.”

Trying to lighten the mood a little because he didn’t like where this was heading, Bucky walked next to Steve and shot him a small smile. “And she would hear it here because she’s in Brooklyn.”

Steve rolled his eyes, but his lips twitched, the tense atmosphere between them fading away. “She’s always listening, I swear. Always with me, watching everything I do.”

Bucky huffed. “I know the feeling. I feel like my Ma knows everything about me before I even know it myself.”

Steve laughed a little, shaking his head as they continued to walk down the almost quiet street. “Mothers are good at that, you know? I wouldn’t be the person I am without her today.”

Bucky desperately wanted to know more about that person but instead, he asked, “You got a picture of her?”

Steve smiled brightly then, reaching into his pocket. Bucky thought he was going to bring out his phone to show some pictures, but instead, he brought out a folded, torn piece of paper. He handed it to Bucky gently, and Bucky opened it, letting out a soft gasp when he saw what was there.

It was a drawing of a beautiful woman, standing with an apron around her waist, holding a tub of some sort of her hip, smiling broadly. She was slim and petite, but Bucky could tell there was a fire in her eyes.

“Did you draw this?” Bucky asked in awe, looking over to Steve.

Steve was smiling softly at the sketch as he nodded.

“Wow, Stevie,” Bucky breathed, thumb running over the sketch lighting. “It’s beautiful. She’s beautiful.”

Steve hummed in agreement. “Beautiful and feisty, my ma. Sarah Rogers.”

Bucky smiled softly down at Sarah Rogers, taking stock of the painstaking detail Steve had put into the drawing. He was an amazing artist. Bucky carefully folded the paper and handed it to Steve, who quickly put it back in his pocket.

They walked in comfortable silence for a few minutes then. Despite his worries about Steve’s past with the military, Bucky felt at ease with him in a way he had never felt before. Maybe it was because it was Victory Day and it felt like anything could happen on Victory day. Maybe it was because Steve didn’t know who Bucky was and therefore didn’t treat him how he was normally treated.

Or maybe it was just Steve Rogers. From the few hours they had spent together, Bucky had learnt that Steve had strong opinions and stuck by them no matter what with a problem with authority. He was talented and found passion in his art, and he loved his mother and his borough. And he was a terrible dancer with a beautiful smile.

Bucky hoped they didn’t part ways at the end of the night, but he knew it would be unlikely. Sooner or later, Steve would realise who Bucky was and the bubble could burst.

They found themselves at the end of a dirty and dark alleyway, standing in front of a tall steel door. There was another alleyway off to their right, a soldier slumped against the way with a bleeding nose. Bucky didn’t pay much attention to him but paid attention to the girl standing at the door in front of them.

She knocked three times on the door, shooting them a wink over her shoulder. A small compartment in the door slid open, revealing the beady eyes of another bouncer. The eyes crinkled when they saw the woman there.

“Carol!” he threw open the door, revealing a crowded bar behind him. “Come on in.”

Carol pointed to Bucky as she walked in. “He’s with me.”

Bucky smiled, taking the opportunity to step through the door, Steve following behind him, but the bouncer held out his arm, blocking Steve from entering.

“Nope,” the bouncer said, pushing Steve back out. “Carol didn’t say you were with her so no entry, kid.”

Bucky’s eyes widened. “But he’s with me!”

The bouncer shook his head and closed the door in Steve’s face. Bucky cursed and quickly scanned the bar, seeing a staircase leading upstairs. He quickly ran up to them and found a window on the front wall, running over and heaving it open.

He looked down into the alleyway to see the bleeding soldier and Steve leaning on the wall near him, one foot resting on the wall.

“Steve!” Bucky hissed.

Steve’s gaze shot up and he grinned mischievously, running to the bottom of the window where he jumped up on a beam just below it, reaching out a hand that Bucky took and pulled him in.

With Bucky’s efforts and Steve’s weight, they both tumbled to the ground, spinning in mid-air, Steve landing on the floor on his back, Bucky right on top of him. They were so close that Bucky could Steve’s breath fan across his face, and could feel the heat of his skin underneath his hands. If he moved a little to the left and leant down just a smidge, their lips would meet and wasn’t that a thought. Kissing Steve Rogers.

They were silent for a few moments, Bucky caught by Steve’s crystal clear blue eyes. It felt like the air was tingling with electricity and the press of their lips would send sparks flying

But he came back to himself, smiling as he got up and held his hand out for Steve. “Come on, Stevie. We’ve gotta go find my sister.”

Steve watched him for a second before he smiled and took Bucky’s hand. “Lead the way, Buck.”

Steve followed Bucky down the stairs and back to the main floor of the bar. It was much much nicer than The Four Leaf Clover they had first stopped at. The music was no different, but the people were dressed to the nines with pearls and ties. Many soldiers littered the place, drinking alcohol from fancy glasses or dancing with their partners.

There was even gambling happening around the bar. Bucky noticed games of poker and Russian Roulette. 

But there was no sign of Becca.

They walked the entire bar twice before Bucky slumped against a wall, Steve leaning next to him, eyes still scanning the room for a trace of her.

“It’s no use, Steve,” Bucky groaned, pouting. “My parents are going to kill me.”

_They’re going to kill me and then send the entire military out looking for my sister because if I’m dead then she’s the next in line._

They stayed in silence for a few moments, Bucky contemplating how his parents would kill him and what Twitter would have to say about it, and Steve obviously trying to come up with a solution that wouldn’t end in Bucky’s death. And Becca taking over the monarchy would just go to shit, in Bucky’s opinion.

Bucky was imagining himself being beheaded in their gigantic backyard when a girl a few years younger than them came stumbling to them, drunk as a skunk. 

She nearly fell on top of Bucky, but Bucky quickly gripped her waist to stop her from doing so. She flicked her red hair over her shoulder and peered into his eyes.

“You have very pretty eyes,” she slurred, turning to Steve. “Doesn’t he have very pretty eyes?”

Both Bucky and Steve were blushing as Steve stuttered. “Uh-yes, yes, he has very pretty eyes.”

The girl brought her hand up that wasn’t holding a drink and lightly ran her fingers across Bucky’s face. “Pretty eyes,” she sang softly. “Just like her, no?”

“Her?” Bucky said, gripping the girl's waist tightly.

The girl giggled. “Yes. Very pretty girl. Just like you.”

“Was she wearing a pink dress?” Bucky asked, ducking his head to look into the girl's eyes as her head moved. “With a navy blue coat?”

The girl nodded. “Uh-huh. She was with this nasty soldier. Drugged her, I think.”

“What?!” Bucky and Steve shouted, scaring the poor girl who jumped.

“Calm down,” she waved her drink around. “Nat punched him.”

“Nat?” Steve asked. “Who’s Nat?”

“Owner,” the girl giggled again. “She has pretty green eyes.”

“Where are Nat and the girl now?” Bucky asked, hope rising in his chest.

“Gone,” the girl waved her drink again.

“Where to?”

The girl paused, her eyebrows scrunched together in confusion. “Starks?”

“Starks?” Bucky asked, bewildered.

How the fuck was Becca going to go to Tony Stark’s house when he lived in fucking Malibu?

“A bar,” Steve whispered in his ear before turning to the girl. “Was the girl with Nat okay?”

The girl nodded. “Nat’s nice. She keeps all girls safe.”

Bucky let out a breath. “Thank you. Thank you so much.”

“Wanda,” the girl said, kissing Bucky’s cheek.

“Thank you, Wanda,” Steve said, gently taking the glass from Wanda’s hand and putting it on a nearby table, pushing her lightly towards Carol who was sitting down a few tables over.

Wanda noticed Carol and quickly walked over to her, sitting in the other girl's lap and promptly passing out.

“Starks?” Bucky asks Steve before they hear a roar of anger.

They both turn around to see the bouncer from the door, glaring angrily at Steve. Steve and Bucky’s eyes widened in shock before they promptly turned around and ran, the bouncer chasing after them and shouting.

They quickly dodged people standing, chairs and tables as they raced around the bar, trying to lose the bouncer in a pathetic attempt. They quickly hid behind a table, watching as the bouncer passed them.

Steve took Bucky’s hand and they raced towards the dance floor near the door. Before Bucky knew it, Steve’s arms were around his waist, his head being tucked into Steve’s neck as Steve swayed to the music, losing them in the crowd of people as the bouncer scanned the room looking for them.

Bucky gently moved his hands up and around Steve's neck, his fingers tickling the short blonde hair at the nape of Steve’s neck.

Bucky let himself catch his breath, both from the running and spike of adrenaline, and the newfound hope of finding his sister and therefore making it through to adulthood.

Bucky watched the bouncer around the bar over Steve’s shoulder, Steve swaying them, and Bucky thought about the number of times he had questioned Steve. It was far too many for Bucky’s liking and he felt the need to understand why.

“Steve,” he whispered.

Steve hummed in reply, the side of his head resting against the side of Bucky’s.

“What’s your problem with the military?”

Steve stilled for a millisecond before resuming their slow dance. “The truth is,” he whispered. “If anyone from the military finds out who I am, I’ll be in big trouble.”

Bucky’s heart slowed, dread pooling in his stomach. Stripes taken off him, not saluting a colonel, running from the red caps. Trouble.

“Are you a deserter?” Bucky whispered, fearing the answer.

“Yes.”

Bucky pulled back from Steve sharply, breathing harshly as he looked at the face of a man he had begun to consider a friend. “You’re a deserter?” Bucky shouted, which was probably not his finest moment.

It caught the bouncers attention, who shouted at them. Steve grabbed Bucky’s hand, which Bucky shook off, before they raced towards the door, throwing it open to run past the bleeding soldier who Bucky thought looked like Rumlow, down a set of alleyways until they finally came to a stop near the main road, breathing heavily.

Steve was leaning against the wall as Bucky paced in front of him, loosening his tie and running his hands through his hair.

“A fucking deserter?” Bucky asked, loudly.

“Bucky-”

“Shut up,” Bucky snapped. 

“Come on,’ Steve said, completely ignoring Bucky as he got up from the wall. “Let’s head to Stark’s to get your sister.”

Bucky stopped pacing and faced Steve, staring him down. “No, thank you.”

“No, thank you?” Steve echoed, confused.

“I can manage the rest on my own,” Bucky lied. “You’ve done your part.”

Steve’s jaw twitched as he crossed his arms over his chest, his voice was deadly. “I’ve done my part, have I?”

“I’m sorry about the money,” Bucky said, rolling his shoulders. “I’ll get it back to you soon.”

“But I promised you I would help you find your sister,” Steve said, stepping forward and taking Bucky’s hand in his. Bucky looked down at their intertwined hands and couldn’t bring himself to pull away.

Steve squeezed his hand. “I need to know that you’re both safe otherwise I won’t be able to sleep tonight. Please.”

Bucky stayed silent.

“I’ll explain everything on the way to Stark’s, okay? You deserve to know the truth about what happened.”

Bucky nodded and Steve let out a breath of relief. He tugged Bucky’s hand towards the street. “Come on, I’ve got the perfect idea on how to get to Stark’s.”

They walked for a few minutes until they reached the East River, Bucky eyeing the water with confusion. Steve grinned at his and pulled him towards a dock where a boat was parked, less than a dozen or so people sitting and standing around.

Steve jumped onto the boat, helping Bucky on afterwards. A man came up to them and asked for money for a ticket, Steve handing it over with a smile before taking Bucky’s hand again and leading him to the rail.

As the boat’s horn sounded out across the silent river, Bucky and Steve leant on the railing and watched as it peeled away from the dock, heading up Manhattan.

“The city is so pretty,” Bucky whispered, watching the buildings past them by, twinkling in the night sky. “I wish I was here more often.”

“I’ve missed it a lot,” Steve confessed, turning towards Bucky and pushing his hair back from Bucky’s forehead.

Bucky closed his eyes, enjoying the feel of Steve’s hand in his hair before Steve pulled away with a sigh. 

“Come on, Buck. I got some explaining to do.”

Bucky followed Steve to a crate, which they both sat on, shoulder to shoulder, leaning against the little room where the captain of the boat was driving from. Steve kicked up his legs to rest on top of a crate in front of him, lifting his arm so Bucky could move closer before dropping it around Bucky’s shoulders.

Steve was warm against Bucky, and Bucky found himself that he didn’t want to leave this. No matter what Steve said about his desertion, no matter how bad it was. 

“I was a good soldier,” Steve started, staring out across the river. “I believe in this country and I wanted to fight for it. Fight for my Queen, my people, my Ma. I was so good, in fact, that I was chosen to be a part of a special unit. We called ourselves the Howling Commandos,” Steve chuckled. “I was their leader and they were my brothers.”

“Were?” Bucky asked quietly.

“Still are. They all made it through.”

Bucky let out a breath of relief. He couldn’t imagine learning that Steve’s whole unit had died. That was too much grief for a person to handle.

“One member of our team,’ Steve whistled. “Wow. She was special. Peggy Carter was her name. Our nickname for her was Agent Carter, a long-running joke that none of us really understood but it was pretty clear she was in charge, despite me having a higher rank than her.

She was brilliant. English, smart as a whip, a good shot. She looked after us and we looked after her. Pegs was something else.”

Bucky moved his head slightly so he could look up at Steve. “You were in love with her.”

Steve smiled sadly up at the night sky. “It was definitely heading in that direction. We hadn’t talked about it, but we both knew we’d try and be together once the war was over.”

“Oh, Steve,” Bucky said softly, burrowing his head into Steve’s neck, knowing where this story was heading.

“It was a standard mission, really. Liberating a small town from the Russians. We had done it countless times before. I don’t even remember what happened. Dum Dum called the signal and then fire was raining down on us. Pegs was shot, and I dragged her into a building. I held her until she died,” Steve whispered. “And then I was forced to leave her there so the rest of us could get out.”

Bucky blindly searched for Steve’s other hand and held it in a tight grasp. “She was a hero,” Bucky whispered into Steve’s skin.

Steve hummed his agreement. “When we got back and were patched up I went to the station commander and asked, ever so politely, for some time off. To get my head right. To mourn. He wouldn’t have it though, called me a traitor, made me go fight again. I wouldn’t have it. They took my stripes and I left. I’m technically on absence without leave which is basically-”

“-the same thing as desertion,” Bucky finished, pulling himself away from Steve, wiping a tear from his cheek. He squeezed Steve’s hand. “You’re a hero, Steve. They should have let you taken some time off.”

“I know,” Steve grinned. “But good old Thaddeus Ross is a grade-A asshole.”

Bucky huffed, his mind whirring on how he could fix the problem once he got back home. Instead of confessing that Bucky perhaps had the power to put this all to bed, he leant back into Steve.

“What will you do?”

Steve hummed and kissed Bucky on the forehead. “I’m thinking I’ll run away.”

“Runaway?”

“Yeah. To Paris.”

“Paris sounds nice.’

“Yeah, it does, Buck.”

♚♚♚

“We’ll be dead by morning,” Clint whispered.

“Yep,” Sam agreed.

They were sitting on the curb of a quiet street in Manhattan. They had spent the last few hours looking for the royal Barnes siblings and had yet to locate them. 

After being posted at the door of the ballroom by Prince James, Clint had started to whine about missing out of the Victory Day festivities. After annoying Sam so much, Sam had reluctantly agreed to slip away from their post and go to the party a few ballrooms over to grab one drink before returning.

Of course, one drink quickly turned into a few more drinks and then suddenly, Clint and Sam found themselves dancing with the rest of the party, celebrating peace after four gruelling long years. 

When peace was declared at twelve, they went stumbling up back to the ballroom only to find one passed out elderly lady sitting at a table, cleaners bustling around her, the party finished and Prince James and Princess Rebecca nowhere to be seen.

Chaos and panic had ensured. Clint and Sam searched all over the party for the missing royals, searched surrounding clubs and streets but couldn’t find a single trace of them.

They’d have to report to the King and Queen soon. It was past one am. Past the curfew time they were meant to bring James and Rebecca back home.

“We’re going to die,” Sam said. “We’re going to be beheaded or shot or stabbed to death. It’s going to be gruesome. We ended the American royal line in one night.”

Clint stayed silent for a moment. “You know that Stark’s is around the corner?”

“Stark’s? Sam asked.

Clint nodded. “Let’s go get one more drink before our death.”

Sam thought for a moment before standing up. “Yep, let’s go. Riley’s going to kill me anyway.”

“God, him and Natasha would bring us back from the dead just to kill us again.”

Clint and Sam laughed as they made their way to Stark’s for their final drink, arms around each other as they shit talked the loves of their lives.

♚♚♚

They’re watching the entry to Stark’s down the road, glaring at the red caps standing guard by the door.

“Figures that Tony would have military instead of normal security,” Bucky huffed. 

“I’ve got a plan,” Steve smirked.

A few minutes later Bucky was strolling up to the entrance of the bar before he screamed bloody murder, pointing frantically down the road.

The red caps came running to him, asking what was wrong.

“I saw a Russian!” Bucky screamed, pointing down the street. “He’s right there!”

The red caps took off down the street, running towards an imaginary Russian as Steve quickly slipped past Bucky, opening the door to the bar and holding it open as Bucky walked through. 

There was a small foyer with high ceilings, wood panelling reaching up with coat racks either side. Bucky spotted a familiar navy blue coat and pointed to it.

“She’s here!”

Bucky grinned and took Steve’s hand, leading them through the double open doors that lead to a large, high ceiling room.

To their left and right were a bar, stools lined across it and people ordering drinks. Along the walls leading to the back of the room were more tables and chairs, with a large band along the back wall playing music loudly. The eternity of the middle of the room was a large dance floor, filled with a few dozen or so people dancing and smiling.

Bucky quickly realised it was his favourite place they had been tonight and made a mental note to compliment Tony Stark when he saw him again.

“I’ll go this side,” Steve pointed to the right. “You go the other, okay? Shout if you find her.”

Bucky smiled and quickly kissed Steve on the cheek before heading to the left side of the dance floor. He made quick work of checking everyone, letting the music wash over him. He found Becca dancing with a soldier near the band.

“Becca!” Bucky loudly shouted, running up and pushing the soldier out of the way to wrap Becca in his arms.

She was drunk, he could smell it on her, but she gripped him back just as tightly. “Bucky! Thank god you found me.”

Bucky pulled back and wasted no time as his hands moved across his sister's body, searching for injuries. Becca squirmed but let him finish, smiling at him as he finally rested his hands on her cheeks.

“You scared me so much, Becs,” Bucky whispered, feeling tears spring to his eyes as the magnitude of the night fell on him. “I had no idea where you were and you were with that creepy soldier, and then this girl at The Red Room told me he had drugged you!”

A tear slipped out of Becca’s eye then, Bucky’s thumb darting out and wiping it away. “Rumlow was a jerk, but Nat helped me. She’s here somewhere if you want to meet her sometime.”

“Speaking of meeting someone,” Bucky muttered. “But first, you’re okay?”

“I’m okay,” Becca confirmed, kissing Bucky’s cheek.

Bucky looked around the room then, spying blonde hair over the top of the crowd. “Steve!” he called and was happy to see that head of blonde hair shoot up and look directly at him.

A smile overtook Steve’s face as he saw Becca in Bucky’s arms. He walked over.

“Steve, this is Becca. Becca, this is Steve. I met him on the Subway and he’s been helping me find you.”

Becca wiggled her eyebrows at Bucky, who couldn’t stop the blush from flaming on his cheeks as Steve and Becca shook hands.

“It’s lovely to meet you,” Becca said sweetly, her words only slightly slurring.

“You too, Becca,” Steve grinned. “We’ve been worried about you. I’m glad you’re okay.”

“Me too!” Becca cheered, throwing an arm around each of their shoulders. “Let’s dance before we have to face our parents.”

Steve protested but quickly gave up as the Barnes’ danced around him, laughing and moving their bodies wildly to the music. Steve laughed and joined in.

Time seemed to slow down as the music filled Bucky’s veins, happiness bubbling inside him. _This,_ this is what he wanted the night to be. New friends, music, dancing, his sister by his side. He felt like himself, he felt free, he felt loved. He felt like he belonged, with these two weirdos, in this very moment. He wanted it to last forever. 

But all good things must come to an end. Bucky’s eyes widened as he realised the two red caps from the door were making their way towards them, eyes trained on Steve. Before Bucky could do anything, they hand their hands on Steve, dragging him down to the floor, two more soldiers joining the fight to have Steve pinned to the ground.

“Stop!” Bucky yelled, fear seizing him. “Stop right now!”

Steve was growling and swearing, doing his best to fight off the four soldiers on top of him. People around them had stopped dancing, but the band played on as Becca gripped Bucky’s shoulder. Bucky thought of Steve’s story, of his ma waiting for him back in Brooklyn.

“Stop!” Bucky shouted. “Let go of him, right now!”

“And who the fuck are you?” one soldier shouted at him before knocking Steve in the face.

“Prince James Barnes of the United States of America!”

It was like the world stopped. The band's music ended abruptly, every person in the building stopped their conversations and movements, turning to face him. The soldiers holding Steve down froze, Steve stopped fighting and looked at Bucky with wide eyes. 

Bucky’s heart was beating rapidly, but he tried to remain calm on the outside. “Unhand my friend.”

The four soldiers dropped Steve so quickly that Bucky was shocked, standing at attention with their heels pressed together and hands by their foreheads, a chorused “Yes, Sir!” ringing out across the otherwise silent room. 

Suddenly and out of nowhere, Barton and Wilson came skidding towards them, standing in front of the four soldiers and Steve. 

Wilson pointed to Steve. “Your friend, sir?”

Bucky made eye contact with Steve, who’s shock was still evident on his face. “I hope so.”

One of the soldiers growled and bent down, grabbing Steve by the collar and dragging him to his feet. “Show some respect for your future king!” he barked. 

Bucky gulped as Steve jerked away from the soldier, glaring around the room before his eyes settled on Bucky. He took a few steps forward, straightening his ruffled uniform. 

“Are you going to _command_ me?” Steve asked, deadly quiet. 

“No,” Bucky whispered back. 

Steve huffed and looked towards the wall. 

Bucky turned to Becca. “Come on, Becca. We should leave.”

Bucky turned back to Steve before they started to walk away. “Please come with us.”

Bucky didn’t wait to see Steve’s reaction but walked, with Becca, Barton and Wilson behind him, towards the door. He kept his chin up as everyone saluted, bowed or curtsied as he walked past. It was stifling, a little embarrassing, and Bucky hoped that Steve would follow him. 

They walked past the bar and out the door, stopping at the coats for Becca to slip hers on. They opened the door and walked out onto the street. Bucky stopped and waited. 

He let out a breath of relief when the door opened a few moments later, Steve following as he buttoned up his uniform. He didn’t look at Bucky but continued to walk on. 

“Steve,” Bucky called out, glad when Steve stopped walking but then didn’t look back. “You’re going to your Ma, aren’t you? Could Becca and I come too?”

Steve did turn around then, looking at Bucky with such indifference he felt his heart crack a little. Bucky wrapped an arm around Becca’s waist. 

“I can’t take her back like this,” to emphasise Bucky’s point, Becca hiccuped loudly before giggling into Bucky’s shoulder. “Please.”

Steve’s jaw twitched but he sighed, nodding his head in the direction he had been walking. Bucky sighed in relief and he readjusted his grip on Becca’s waist, starting to follow Steve when Wilson shouted from behind him.

“Sir! What are you doing? We need to get you both back to the palace.”

Steve stopped a few steps ahead of Bucky, his shoulders tense. Bucky turned around and glared at Wilson, who didn’t budge.

“Why don’t you get Steve’s ma’s address and call a taxi? You can bring Becca with you to Sarah’s house, but I’ll walk with Steve. I’ll sober up Becca and then we’ll face the firing squad together. Deal?”

Wilson and Barton gulped. “Deal.”

“Perfect,” Bucky grinned and passed his sister to Barton, who held her gently. “You come straight to Brooklyn, do you understand me? If you don’t, I’ll tell my mother this was all your fault and you’ll lose your head.”

Wilson nodded quickly and repeated the address that Steve called out. 

“Good,” Bucky kisses Becca on the cheek. “Be good, Becs. I’ll see you soon, okay?”

Becca nodded. 

With one last pointed look at Wilson, Bucky turned and marched up to Steve. 

They walked down the street in silence, the air tense around them. Bucky decided to break the silence first knowing Steve was a stubborn asshole any time of the day let alone when he was tense with anger.

“Thank you, Steve.”

Steve scoffed and kicked the ground. “What am I meant to even call you now? Your Royal Highness? James? My lord and saviour the King?”

“Bucky is fine,” he huffed. 

“Yeah, right.”

“I’m serious,” Bucky said. “You can call me whatever you want but Bucky is okay. I’d prefer it if you’d call me Bucky.”

“I’m so mad at you, _Bucky_.” Steve seethed, fist clenched in his pockets. “You’ve been lying to me the whole night.”

Bucky winced. “Not really. I just never told you the whole truth.”

“The whole truth!” Steve exploded. “The whole truth is that you’re going to be king of this country, that’s the whole fucking truth!”

“That’s not the only thing about me!” Bucky shouted, throwing his hands up and stopping on the sidewalk, forcing Steve to stop too. “I’m more than that. I’m a real person, not just a fucking crown.”

Steve didn’t say anything, so Bucky barreled on.

“This has been the best night of my life because I’ve actually been me, Steve. I didn’t have to think about meetings and schedules and policies and politicians. I didn’t worry about the media or foreign powers or anything apart from my idiotic sister. I’ve never done anything for myself! I’ve never had freedom and choice and tonight was the first time I wasn’t the future king, I was just Bucky. 

And you helped me with that. You taught me how to let down my barriers, how to scull a beer really fast. I understand New York’s subway system now! I’ve been to more bars and clubs tonight than I ever have in my entire life and I’m nineteen years old. 

So, sorry I lied about who I was. I truly am sorry. I didn’t mean to hurt you, but I won’t apologise for the night I had.”

Bucky was breathing heavily as Steve’s eyes scanned over his face. Bucky waited for Steve’s reaction and smiled when Steve nodded. 

“Okay.”

“Okay?” Bucky asked. “You forgive me?”

“I forgive you,” Steve grinned, taking Bucky’s hand in his own, swinging it between their bodies as they headed to the closest subway station that would take them to Brooklyn. 

As they rode the subway, they stayed pressed together. Bucky talked about his life as a child and teenager, growing up with a heavy burden. He spoke of his travels overseas, his time with the military, his mother. He confessed something to Steve that he had only ever talked to Becca about. That he was scared about becoming king, scared of failure and rejection. He told Steve that deep down, he didn’t really want the job. He knew that it was hard but he’d much rather live out his days like a normal person. 

Steve spoke fondly of his mother and her obsessions with the American royal family. He confessed that he had had a crush on Bucky when they were both thirteen and Bucky kissed his cheek, absolutely delighted. 

When they arrived at an apartment building in Brooklyn, they only had to wait a few minutes before a yellow cab turned up and Becca came stumbling out, Barton and Wilson following. 

“Come on, let’s get you sober, hey?” Steve wrapped an arm around Becca’s waist and fished out his key from his pocket, opening the apartment door. 

Bucky turned around and pointed at Wilson and Barton. “Stay here and do not get into contact with my parents. We’ll be an hour or so. Make yourselves comfortable.”

Both Barton and Wilson sighed and slumped against the taxi. Bucky grinned and he walked into the apartment building, closing the door behind him and following the sound of Steve’s voice up three flights of stairs. 

Steve was just opening the door to his ma’s apartment as Bucky got to the landing. They walked through and into the apartment. 

Bucky's first impression was _home_. It was small, not even the size of his bedroom back at the palace, but it was comfy and warm. All the furniture was mismatched and obviously second hand. The walls not hidden behind full bookcases were covered with photos, drawings and paintings. 

“Ma!” Steve called out. 

The petite woman in Steve’s drawing came out of a room cradling a teacup in her hands. She had her wide beautiful smile on her face from the voice of her son but it froze once she saw who else was there. 

Her eyes went a little wide and Steve jumped in before she could say anything. 

“I’ve got a drunk seventeen-year-old that needs to sober up before she sees her parents and a worried older brother. Think you could help?”

Sarah Rogers sighed the universal mother sigh of disappointment, put her tea down and rushed over to grab Becca, introducing herself to the siblings before ushering Becca off for a bath. 

Steve sat down on the couch, running a hand through his hair. When he saw Bucky hovering by the door, he smirked and waved at the walls. “Go ahead, Buck.”

Bucky rushed up to the closest wall, eyes scanning over the books pushed into bookshelves and the nick nacks scattered around. He moved onto the drawings stuck to the walls, noticing Steve’s style. He smiled softly at a drawing of a beautiful woman with curls around her face, smirking.

“She was beautiful,” Bucky said to Steve over his shoulder, fingers brushing across Peggy’s face.

Steve hummed and continued to watch Bucky as he moved onto the photos hung up on the walls. Steve was in a lot of them, thin and pale as a child. There was one particular photo that had Bucky laughing. Steve was sitting on the kitchen bench, a bag of peas held up to his black and swollen shut eye. His lip was bleeding, the cut even more pronounced as he smiled at the camera.

“I got into a lot of fights as a kid,” Steve said, watching Bucky with amusement. “I tend not to think before I do something.”

“I hadn’t noticed that,” Bucky said sarcastically, eyes now scanning over pictures of Steve in high school.

He made his way around the room, listening to Becca and Sarah speaking softly in the bathroom. When he got to the small window overlooking the street, he looked out to see Barton and Wilson leaning against the taxi looking up at the apartment.

Bucky waved at them, his smile growing as Wilson flipped him off. No one had ever done that to Bucky before. He blew Wilson a kiss who battered it away in the air in front of him.

Bucky vowed then to make sure his parents didn’t kill Barton and Wilson. He also made a vow to get to know them better because he had liked what he had seen so far. 

Bucky was standing in front of the fireplace, staring up at a picture of his mother's official portrait when Sarah came up behind him, looking up at the picture as well.

“She’s done a good job,” Sarah said quietly. “Being queen and all, but raising you two. Her Highness, even when drunk, is a wonderful woman.”

Bucky smiled, turning to face Sarah. “Thank you. Ma will be very happy to hear that, but I’ll keep out the drunk part, I think.”

Sarah laughed, squeezing Bucky’s arm. “Would you like a cup of tea, Your Highness?”

“Yes please,” Bucky said, following Sarah into the small kitchen. “And please, Bucky and Becca.”

Sarah squinted at him and nodded after a moment. “Well, Bucky, if you could please get a teacup from that cupboard there, I’ll put the kettle on.”

Bucky did as Sarah said, and then found the milk and sugar as Sarah got the tea. Steve stayed sitting on the couch, chin resting on his hand as he watched Bucky and his ma work around each other in the kitchen. Bucky poked his tongue out at Steve, who scoffed and then did the same.

“And how did you two meet?” Sarah said loudly then, crossing her arms and leaning against the fridge, obviously having caught the exchange. 

“On the subway,” Bucky answered. “We’ve been trying to find Becca all night after she left me at a party. Your son has been amazing, Ms Rogers. I owe him a debt of gratitude.”

Steve’s face softened as Bucky sent him a small smile.

“Sarah, please, gosh,” Sarah said, taking the kettle and pouring the boiling water into two teacups for Becca and Bucky. “And yes, Steve is okay when he wants to be.”

“Ma!” Steve yelled, shocked, an embarrassed flush to his face.

“What?” Sarah snapped. “Don’t want me to embarrass you in front of the future king? Then learn to put your fucking dishes in the sink and your clothes away.”

Steve squeaked as Bucky howled with laughter, nearly knowing over the tea. 

When he caught his breath he straightened and pointed mockingly at Steve. “What she said, mister.”

Steve mock glared at him. “Says the guy who doesn’t know how the subway system works.”

Bucky gasped in shocked, Sarah coming to stand next to him and placing a comforting hand on Bucky’s back. “Don’t be mean, Steven. Bucky’s probably never set foot in a subway before tonight.”

Even though it was probably an insult to Bucky he still huffed triumphantly and rested his head on Sarah's shoulder. “Thank you, Sarah. Take _that_ , Steven.”

Steve pouted. “I never should have introduced you two. I should have left you and Becca on the street. You’ve got those military goons, you’d manage.”

Bucky was smiling as Sarah shook her head. “Don’t lie, Steve,” she turned to Bucky and pointed at her son. “Got a hero complex, this one. Always standing up for people, helping. Could never run from a bully.”

Bucky smiled softly at Steve. “He’s proved that tonight.”

Sarah squinted at her son, obviously hoping he’d give her the dirt on the trouble he’d caused tonight but he held his hands up in surrender, a cheeky grin on his face.

Bucky was taking a sip from his tea when Becca came out of the hallway, hair in a shower cap and a green fluffy robe wrapped around her. There was still a flush to her cheeks but she looked cleaner and calmer than she had before.

“Oh, good,” Sarah said, rushing off down the hallway. “I’ll grab you your clothes, honey!”

Bucky held out the cup of tea for Becca, who gladly took it and sipped. “Can we stay here forever?” she said, looking around the room.

Bucky smiled wistfully. “And give up your massive walk in the wardrobe?”

Becca huffed. “And what about your bed, huh? You complained every time we spoke when you were deployed. ‘Oh Becca;,” she whined in a terrible imitation of him. “I feel like I’m sleeping on rocks’.”

Bucky pushed her lightly on the shoulder, smiling as she laughed. 

“Sadly,” Steve said, leaving the couch and walking into the kitchen, resting his hands on the bench. “There wouldn’t be enough room for you two or your clothes. Ma and I barely fit as it is.”

“But it’s so warm in here,” Becca gushed. “No gold or glass we aren’t allowed to touch.”

Steve smirked, raising his eyebrows in question. “I’m guessing you never had a problem with that?”

Becca pointed at Bucky, whose mouth fell open in shock as she spoke. “It wasn’t me. Bucky’s the one that broke the four-hundred-year-old glass plate or whatever the hell it was!”

“You bitch,” Bucky accused. “You’re the one that threw the football above my head and made me jump for it.”

“Wait,” Steve said, holding up a hand to stop the siblings from continuing their fight. “You were throwing a football in the palace surrounded by very old, expensive and important things?”

Bucky and Becca shrugged.

“Oh, God help us,” Steve sighed. 

Bucky and Becca giggled into their teacups. 

Sarah came into the room then with Becca’s dress and coat on a hanger. Becca took it with a thank you and disappeared back into the bathroom to get changed.

“Right,” Sarah said, rubbing her forehead. “Steve, why don’t you get together a little basket of things for Bucky’s parents?”

“No, there’s no need-” Bucky started, but Steve placed his hand on Bucky’s shoulder to stop him talking.

“Trust me, Ma’s scone’s are to die for, and she won’t budge.”

Bucky relented and picked up his half-full teacup, following Sarah to sit on the couch. Sarah sighed and relaxed into the couch, closing her eyes.

“Thank you, Sarah,” Bucky said softly, continuing even after Sarah waved the praise off. “No, really. We turned up here unexpectedly and Becca’s drunk, and there was no reason for you to welcome us as you have.”

Sarah shrugged and Bucky thought she was going to say something about them being royalty but she surprised him instead. “You’re Steve’s friend. You’re welcome here anytime for anything, okay?”

Bucky cleared his throat, his face tight with overwhelming emotions. “Thank you. Is there anything I can do to repay you?”

If it was anyone else, Bucky thought, they would ask for money. Or a shoutout on Twitter, or a new car, or an all-expenses-paid trip to Spain. But Sarah looked back to the kitchen and smiled softly at her son, before turning back to Bucky.

“He hasn’t told me what happened after Peggy,” she said quietly to make sure Steve couldn't hear. “He just turned up one day. I have an idea of what went down, but he’s trying to protect me, which means I can’t protect him.”

Sarah took Bucky’s hand and squeezed, blue so much like Steve’s filling Bucky’s vision. “Can you do that for me? Look after him? He deserves more than what life has given him and I wish I could help, but I can’t.”

Bucky knew in his heart that Sarah wasn’t asking him because he had the power to fix Steve’s problem or had the money and the connections to make sure Steve got everything he wanted in life. She was asking him as Steve’s friend, and that more than anything tonight made Bucky want to curl up in the corner and cry.

“Of course, Sarah,” Bucky squeezed her hand. “I’ll look after him. I promise.”

She smiled to show her gratitude and pulled him into a warm hug. Bucky let himself sink into her arms, thinking about his own ma and how much he missed her. 

Both Becca and Steve came up to them at the same time, Becca back in her dress and coat, just like she was at the beginning of the evening, and Steve with a small basket full of scones, cookies and homemade jam.

Steve and Sarah walked Bucky to the door. Sarah gave them both big hugs, welcoming them back anytime. Becca and Bucky made sure to thank her again, floored by her hospitality. Sarah blushed and waved it away.

Steve went to hand Bucky the basket but Bucky frowned.

“Aren’t you going to come with us for breakfast?”

“Breakfast?” Steve asked, his eyebrows furrowing adorably in confusion.

“Yes, idiot,” Bucky said, more confident now. “Come back to the palace for breakfast and meet my parents. They’ll want to know the man who helped me tonight.”

Steve gulped. “Are you really sure that’s a good idea?”

Bucky nodded. “Yep and I won’t take no for an answer. Come on.”

Sarah laughed but gave her confused son a kiss on the cheek. She waved at the three of them as they walked down the stairs.

Barton and Wilson jumped up from the taxi once they spotted them, relief clear on their faces.

“Finally,” Wilson muttered. “Let’s get you back.”

Bucky took the basket from Steve and then gave it to Becca. Becca watched amused as Wilson started to protest.

“What are you doing-”

“You take Becca back home in the taxi, okay?” Bucky said, stepping closer to Steve and slipping his hands through his. “Steve and I’ll be there right after you.”

Steve huffed but didn’t protest, a stark contrast to Wilson.

“Barnes, are you serious?” Wilson growled and Bucky knew right then that he was right to want to become friends with him. “What am I meant to tell your parents? Will you even come back?”

Bucky nodded. “Valid points, Wilson. I will come back because I’m not a coward and I have a job to do. And as for my parents, just say I’m with Steve and I’ll be there soon.”

“ _With Steve?”_ Wilson shouted.

Bucky nodded. “Yep.”

“How are we going to get to your place, Buck?” Steve asked. “The subway doesn’t go to the palace.”

“Oh,” Bucky said, a little shocked. Maybe he didn’t know that much about the subway as he had thought. 

“I have a motorcycle,” Steve said.

Wilson spluttered as Becca and Barton laughed. “A motorcycle? Sorry, but I can’t let you-”

“What’s one more thing to add to the list to tell my parents?” Bucky shrugged. “I’ll be safe.”

Wilson opened his mouth to protest but when Bucky raised his eyebrows, his shoulders slumped and he opened the taxi door for Becca. “I need a raise,” he said, as he got into the car behind her.

“We’re the ones who lost them in the first place!” Barton laughed.

Before the door slammed shut, Bucky heard Wilson snap, “Shut up, Clint.”

Bucky giggled into Steve’s shoulder. “I like them.”

Steve kissed the top of Bucky’s head as they waved goodbye to the taxi. “Me too.”

As Steve and Bucky got closer and closer to the palace on Steve’s motorcycle, the wind in their faces, Bucky held onto Steve tighter and tighter. He could feel tears prickling at the back of his eyes, a heaviness settling down on him.

He had half the mind to tell Steve to turn back to Brooklyn so Bucky could live with Sarah for the rest of his life. As much as this night had not turned out the way he had expected it, god. He never wanted it to end. He didn’t want to go back to his old life knowing that Sarah’s cramped apartment and Steve’s gorgeous smile was out there. How could he leave that?

When the palace came into view, Steve slowed down until he came to a complete stop, a hundred meters or so from the front gate of the palace. Steve turned the motorcycle off and Bucky swung his leg over so he could stand, facing the palace. Steve stood up and wrapped his arms around Bucky, resting his chin on Bucky’s shoulder.

“Why didn’t you go back in the taxi?” Steve asked.

“Because I didn’t want this to end, because I wanted to be with you longer.”

Steve hummed and kissed Bucky’s cheek softly.

“There’s more to life than meetings,” Bucky blurted out. “There’s more than my schedules and pressed suits and handshakes and meeting important people. There’s you and Brooklyn and your ma’s smile and dancing at Stark’s. There’s so much more out there than there is in there. Paris, with you, it sounds perfect.”

“Yeah?” Steve murmured.

“Yeah,” Bucky said emphatically, a small smile gracing his lips as he let his mind wander and imagine it all. “I could work at a bakery or a restaurant. I’m good with numbers, so I could put that to use.”

“The trees would be the prettiest green in Spring,” Steve said, his voice soft in Bucky’s ear. “I could pick you up from work on the way home from my art classes. We can walk along the river-”

“Holding hands,” Bucky cut in.

“-holding hands,” Steve amended. “Visit all the museums and eat eclairs until we pass out.”

Bucky could see it so clearly in his mind that he was about to tell Steve to drive them to the airport when Steve spoke.

“Buck,” Steve said, using his grip on Bucky’s waist to spin him around so they were face to face. “I’m going to be honest with you, okay?”

When Bucky nodded, Steve gripped his waist tighter and continued to speak.

“I’d love to run away to Paris with you but I would kill to be in your position. Not for the money, or the fame, or the connections to high places, but honestly, for the power. You have power, Buck, and it will only grow when you become king. You could do so much _good_ in the world. I can’t even process the number of people you could help with just a signature and a well thought out policy.”

“Oh,” Bucky gasped because this was not what he had expected.

“Your ma’s done a great job, especially with the war, don’t get me wrong, but you can stop a war from ever happening again. You could defund the military, put the money back into education and healthcare. Organise community programs to create equity, build ties with great countries. You could do so much.”

“I haven’t really thought about it in that way in a long time,” Bucky whispered softly. “Objectively I knew I could help people, but I guess I’ve been caught up in the negatives.”

Steve smiled and kissed his forehead. “And that’s okay, Buck. Parts of the job suck and it’s hard work that takes a lot of time and effort. You know that better than anyone, but isn’t it worth it?”

It was blunt and bad, but Bucky hadn’t thought about it like Steve was saying in a really wrong time. He was passionate when he was younger about helping people, but that had slowly died as his schedule became full of boring meetings and equally as boring people. He started complaining instead of planning, and he lost himself in the negatives of the job.

But what Steve was saying struck a chord within Bucky. Steve was right. Bucky had the power to do good, so why wouldn’t he take that opportunity with open arms? Bucky felt excitement and passion jump in his throat as he thought about what he could do, who he could help, what he could set in motion.

Suddenly looking at the palace didn’t feel like a burden, it felt like an opportunity.

“You’re right,” Bucky nodded, hugging Steve tightly. “I forgot, but I won’t do that again. I know what to do now.”

And he did. He had an idea and a plan.

Steve and Bucky got back on the motorcycle and stopped in front of the gate. One of the long time guards visibly relaxed with relief when she saw Bucky.

“Good luck, Your Highness,” Maria called out over the roar of Steve’s engine.

Steve followed Bucky’s directions to park at the front doors. They unclipped their helmets and handed them to palace staff before the doors swung open and Steve followed a few steps behind Bucky into the foyer of the palace.

It felt like years since he had last been here, but it was only reaching seven am. 

Bucky could feel Steve's discomfort as they crossed the foyer to the large staircase Becca had walked down a few hours ago, palace staff stopping to bow to Bucky as they passed.

Bucky took a deep breath halfway up the stairs as his ma and dad turned the corner, standing at the top of the stairs and glaring at Bucky as he came to a stop two steps below them.

“Hi,” Bucky said.

His father was clenching his fists but hid it behind his back, eyes flickering from Bucky to Steve who was standing still a few steps lower than Bucky.

“Are you alright, James?” Winnie asked, hand coming out to cup Bucky’s cheek.

He kissed the palm of her hand. “More than alright, thanks to Steve.”

The King and Queen’s gaze shot to Steve then, who shifted slightly on his feet and bowed his head slightly in respect.

“Steve?” His mother asked. “The same Steve Becca has been raving about?”

“Yes, ma’am,” Steve's lips twitched.

George huffed. “Well, thank you for bringing our children back alive.”

It was a clear dismissal but Bucky held up his hand, stopping Steve from turning around. “Actually,” Bucky said loudly. “I’m rather hungry for breakfast and Steve will be joining us.”

His mother raised her eyebrows in question. “I beg your pardon?”

“Steve,” Bucky said, with a sweet smile. “Breakfast. You and me. Yes?”

George went to open his mouth but Bucky pushed past them. “Come on, Steve! You’ll die when you try Mr Coulson’s eggs.”

He heard Steve chuckle behind him and was glad when he felt Steve’s shoulder press next to his as he guided them to the dining room. His mother and father follow them through the door.

Staff quickly ran up to pull their chairs out for them, which Steve frowned at but after a small smile from Bucky, he sat down in the chair next to him. Winnie sat at the head of the table, George to her left and Bucky to her right.

Within a minute palace staff were placing plates full of bacon and eggs in front of each of them. Bucky waited until his mother picked up her utensils, then nudged Steve to do the same. Both boy’s quickly attacked their food, starving from such a big night as Bucky’s parents ate at a much slower pace.

“Please thank you mother, Steve,” Winnie said, placing her utensils down beside her plate and clasping her hands underneath her chin. “For the scones and jam. They look delicious.”

Steve smiled, closed-lipped, his mouth full of egg. Bucky jumped in to save him.

“You would love Sarah Rogers, Ma,” Bucky said. “She was so kind to us.”

Winnie’s lips twitched.

“I’m assuming Becca told you everything?”

George huffed. “Yes. She’s sulking in her room now. It seems you both had quite the night.”

Bucky sighed and wiped the corner of his mouth with the napkin, Steve’s eyes sparkling in amusement as he did so. “I’m sorry that we caused you to panic. I can’t imagine what it must have been like not knowing where we were.”

Winnie rubbed her forehead. “You two are worse than the Russians, I swear.”

Steve choked on his mouthful of bacon as Bucky gasped. “Ma!”

“What?” Winnie shrugged. “You had a one am curfew and then you turn up at seven am with a drunk Becca and a random soldier?”

“Steve’s not a random soldier,” Bucky mumbled.

George hummed, placing his own utensils down. “Oh, then who is he?”

Bucky dropped his fork and knife with a clag, meeting his parents gaze head-on. “Steve Roger’s in an amazing man who I met on the subway and has spent the entire night by my side looking for Becca. He helped me track down Becca and when we found her he opened up his home and life to us.”

Winnie went to open her mouth but Bucky was on a roll.

“Not to mention he’s a war hero. He’s told me what he did overseas and he honestly deserved more than what our military has given him. He’s actually a captain, did you know? He doesn’t know that I know that but I’m not stupid.”

“Bucky!” Steve said, shocked as he turned to Bucky.

All movement in the room stopped. Winnie and George’s gaze shot to Steve fast, the butler pouring orange juice into Winnie’s glass stopped and turned to look at Steve in shock. The staff lining the walls were frozen, waiting for how the queen would react to a blatant show of familiarity from someone not in the family.

Steve’s eyes were wide but Bucky raised an eyebrow in a challenge to his parents. He would fight this. He would fight for Steve.

But then George huffed and Winnie laughed, throwing her head back. Bucky, after overcoming his shock, laughed too, cutting into his bacon as he watched his parents amusement. Steve finally relaxed back into his chair when Winnie waved her hand at him.

“Relax, Steve, you’re okay.”

Steve let out a breath and Bucky sought out his foot underneath the table, locking their ankles together. Steve shot him a grateful smile.

“So, let’s hear the night's events from you two, shall we?” Winnie asked, picking up her fork and knife again. “Then we’ll decide what to do with you.”

Bucky smiled and jumped into a version of the story, knowing his parent’s punishment wasn’t going to be that bad. He could tell they were glad he and Becca were back home, but even happier they had made a friend in Steve. They wouldn’t want to ruin that.

Steve joined in during parts of the story, shaking his head and re-explaining parts he thought Bucky had gotten wrong. His parents laughed at the right moments and Steve charmed them with his smile. It was a good breakfast. Bucky felt happy. Maybe his plan would work out.

When the staff cleared their plates, George offered to show the glass plate that Becca and Bucky had broken. 

“That would be great, sir,” Steve said, standing up from the table. 

“Dad?” Bucky asked, getting up too. “I owe Steve some money.”

He turned to Steve in question who thought for a second and then spoke. “I believe it was roughly thirty-five dollars, sir.”

It wasn’t, Bucky knew, but a bit more. George huffed and gestured to the door. “I’ll get the money on the way.”

Steve followed but stopped and turned back to Bucky. “You coming, Buck?”

Bucky shook his head. “No, I need to speak to Ma for a moment.”

Steve’s eyes widened as Bucky laughed.

“You’ll be fine, Stevie.”

Steve glared at Bucky but followed George out into the hallway, bowing his head to Winnie before he went.

Bucky sat back down in his chair.

His mother was watching him. “He’s a very nice boy.”

“The nicest,” Bucky agreed.

“Very good looking too.”

Bucky shrugged, a pink tint to his cheeks. “Really? I hadn’t noticed.”

Winnie huffed and scanned her son’s face for a moment. “Before you ask for the favour you’re obviously about to ask for, I’d like to remind you that you stayed out past curfew and ditched your chaperones.”

Bucky smiled. “The favours aren’t for me.”

Winnie sighed, so much like Sarah Rogers. “Alright, out with it.”

♚♚♚

Bucky walked down the stairs to the foyer, light as air. The talk with his mother had gone exactly like he hoped it would, and happiness exploded in his chest again when he saw Steve standing at the bottom of the stairs, looking around the room with wide eyes.

“Did my dad just leave you here?” Bucky asked, stopping right in front of Steve.

Steve nodded with a small smile on his face. “Yeah. He said you’d be here soon anyway, but apparently, you have a meeting in an hour or so.”

Instead of groaning like he usually would, he beamed at Steve. “Yep, to talk peace with the Allies moving forward.”

Steve grinned and kissed him on the forehead. “Sounds fun.”

“It’ll do some good,” Bucky said, liking his new attitude. “Come on, I’ll walk you to your bike.”

Bucky reached for Steve's hand, who clasped their hands together and intertwined their fingers. Bucky felt grounded when he held Steve’s hand, and he never wanted to let go. 

When they stepped out the door, Maria pushed Steve's bike in front of them, bowing, before retreating to her post. Steve leant against it, wrapping his arms around Bucky’s waist and pulling him closer to stand between his legs. Bucky's hand’s settled on Steve’s shoulders.

“I can confidently say that this has been the wildest night and morning of my life,” Steve whispered. “But my favourite part was meeting you.”

Bucky felt his heart melt in his chest and into his veins, honey seeping into his skin. He smiled dopily at Steve. “Funny, I could say the same thing.”

They were silent for a moment, just looking at each other in awe until Bucky couldn’t hold the secret any longer and blurted it out.

“I fixed it,” he said.

Steve cocked his head to the side, confused. “Fixed what?”

“Your problem with the military,” Bucky rushed out. “I spoke to Ma and told her what happened, which I’m sorry for breaching your privacy, but she agreed that Ross was a total asshole and you were right to desert. So, Ma’s gonna make the right phone calls and we’ll give you an honourable discharge if you want it.”

Steve was gaping, his eyes wide. 

“I know it’s a lot and I really am sorry for telling Ma without your permission.”

“Buck, I…”

Bucky squeezed Steve’s shoulders. “You don’t have to run away to Paris anymore. You can go back to your ma, maybe pursue your art,” Bucky’s voice dropped. “And see me again.”

Steve opened his mouth but then Bucky’s eyes widened when he realised what that sounded like.

“I didn’t mean it like that!” He rushed to correct it. “Just because I did this doesn’t mean you have to see me again. I mean, you can, if you want. I’d totally be up for that but-”

He was cut off by Steve surging forward and crushing his lips against Bucky’s in a searing kiss. Bucky’s eyes widened in shock, a small noise of surprise leaving the back of his throat, but then Steve pressed a little harder against him, pulling Bucky closer, and Bucky physically melted. He closed his eyes, his hands slipping from Steve’s shoulders and winding around his neck, gripping the short blonde hairs at the nape of Steve’s neck, making the other man groan.

They both pulled back, resting their foreheads together and heaved, taking in oxygen. 

“I’d like to see you again,” Steve gasped between breaths.

“Oh,” Bucky said, slowly blinking his eyes open to see Steve already looking at him. “Yeah, okay, cool. I-I could work with that.”

Steve’s red lips were growing into a smile. “You could work with that?”

Bucky lightly knocked his head against Steve as the other man laughed. “Don’t make fun of me. You just kissed me stupid.”

“Can I do it again?”

Bucky’s voice died in his throat when he saw the look on Steve’s face. He nodded.

Steve kissed him again, slower this time. It was sweet but still just as breathtaking as their first one. Bucky never wanted it to end.

But eventually, he pulled back, biting his lip. “I’ve got to have a shower and get changed.”

“That’s okay,” Steve whispered, giving him a chaste kiss. “Duty calls.”

Bucky hummed but didn’t remove his hands from Steve’s neck.

“Maybe,” Bucky said softly. “I could take you to Paris one day. As my boyfriend.”

Before Bucky could backtrack, horrified he had jumped the gun on their relationship but also horrified because he could see the rest of his life with Steve, Steve smiled.

He kissed Bucky’s nose. “I would love that, Buck.’

Bucky let out a breath. “Which part? Paris or boyfriend.”

“Paris,” Steve answered and laughed when Bucky smacked him on the shoulder. “I’m kidding! Both, but especially the boyfriend part.”

Bucky’s lips parted. “Yeah?”

“Yeah.” 

Bucky kissed him again before taking a step back from his boyfriend. Steve clipped the helmet over his head and swung his leg over the bike, turning to give Bucky a blinding smile.

“I’ll call you later today,” Bucky said, still a little breathless.

“How? You don’t have my number.”

“I’ve got connections,” Bucky shrugged.

Steve laughed and shook his head. “God, Ma’s going to freak.”

Bucky grinned. “So’s mine.”

Steve’s smile turned soft at the edges. “I’ll talk to you later. Have fun and good luck with your meetings.”

Bucky bit his lips, wishing Steve could have been there with him.

“Go,” he said instead of saying _stay_. “Before my parents change their minds and try to kill you.”

Steve laughed but started up the engine, winking at Bucky before he pulled away from him, the gate opening before he drove off, back towards the city and Brooklyn.

Bucky watched him go until he couldn’t see his boyfriend any more. He thought about the night they had together, their kiss, what they were to each other now.

He knew it was quick and probably a bit reckless. They would need to get to know each other better, face challenges of normal relationships but also challenges associated with who Bucky was. They’d have to keep it secret for a while, and Steve would need to learn how to be the future king’s boyfriend. They’d fight and argue, and laugh and dance.

But it was going to be worth it, Bucky thought, because it was Steve. 

♚♚♚

**Author's Note:**

> so yeah, i was writing a possible (!) squeal to my disney prince au when i watched A Royal Night Out with my parents and then immediately wrote a nearly 20k stucky fic about it. do i regret disregarding study and sleep for this? no.
> 
> thanks for reading lovely people xx your comments and kudos give me life <3


End file.
